Smile
by CreativeSoul14
Summary: While out one night, Mikey comes across an unusal scene. 100 TC 002. Smile


It was a beautiful starry night, the moon high in the sky and full. A lone figure made its way along the lone rooftops doing flips and laughing every once in a while. As the moon reflected off his green skin as he ran, a smile came to his face blue eyes lighting up. As the youngest turtle ran along the rooftops he began to head to Central Park. With the stars shining high above his head and enough moonlight to light his way, the youngest turtle headed for the large park. After a few minutes he entered the large tree filled area.

He slowly began to head for the beautiful lake near the center. Once there he over looked the lake, which shined beautifully. The moon and stars reflected clearly in the smooth lake surface. He walked to the edge and sat down, eyes shining like the stars. He looked up to the sky as the moon seemed to grow brighter. As his heart slowed down, after his long run he began to hear it. Someone was sobbing. The young terrapin frowned and slowly got up, looking for the source of the crying. He walked back towards the trees, where it seemed to grow louder as he walked on.

He pushed past some bushes and saw the one behind the crying. A girl about the age of fourteen was against a tree, legs to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. She had tears streaming down her face which glistened in the moonlight. Her bluish/greenish colored eyes had sorrow and grief deep within them as she brought an arm up to wipe her face. Her short red hair was slightly messy with some leaves in it, suggesting she was out here for a while. The girl had on an orange t-shirt with the design of a flower on it, along with grey jeans that were a bit faded. Lastly she had a pair of black tennis shoes on, one slightly untied. The orange masked turtle came a bit closer stepping slightly into the light catching the girl's attention. She gasped and froze at the sight of the large turtle.

The young terrapin held up his hands as a form of surrender. "Please don't scream. I am not going to hurt you." He said calmly to the girl. Her eyes widened at him. "Y-You can talk?" Her voice had a bit of a roughness to it from her crying. He nodded towards her. "I promise I won't hurt you." He said sitting down a bit away from her. "My names Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey. What is your name?" Mikey asked with a comforting smile. The girl looked unsure a bit at him before speaking quietly. "My names Ashleigh….." She spoke sniffling a bit. Mikey smiled a bit before getting slightly serious. "If you don't mind me asking Ashleigh, why are you out here alone and crying for that matter?" He asked meeting her eyes. Tears sparkled in her eyes again as they streamed down her face. She shook her head slightly.

"It's nothing important.." She said brushing off the turtles tries. Mikey slightly frowned. "It has to be something if you are crying. Come on you can tell me. I won't laugh at you. I promise." She looked a bit troubled before sighing. "I guess I could tell you….. Better then telling someone who wouldn't care…" She said sadly. Mikey listened silently as she started talking. "Well….. My family had a dog. We don't know what breed she was so don't ask me, but she was the sweetest dog. We have had her since I was a baby. Her name was Sadie. A great dog. Never ran away, loved everyone she met and always tried to wiggle her head under your arm if you sat down by her." Ashleigh gave a small laugh as if remembering a memory of the dog she talked about. Mikey smiled a bit. "She sounds like a great dog." He smiled towards her. Ashleigh sniffled a bit. "She was like a sister to me. I never had a sister so she was the closest I got to one."

Mikey smiled again but frowned as he realized something. "Wait, was?" He asked cocking his head to the side. During the talk, he had moved to her side, back against the tree like her. Ashleigh didn't mind, she needed the company frankly. She swallowed thickly as if choking on her next words. "Yea…. Was…. Sadie was put down on Wednesday. She was suffering for two whole days, whimpering and whining out and she couldn't move. She had cancer in her neck so it added to her pain. When she got cancer she became extremely thin. Only I would pet her… But after two days of her calling out loudly my mom ended it and took her to the vet…." Ashleigh said tears falling harder. "I didn't just loose a pet. I lost my sister." She cried putting her face in her hands. Mikey felt tears falling at hearing this story. She lost a dog that she cared about like she was her own flesh and blood.

Mikey couldn't imagine losing one of his own brothers in any way. Carefully he snaked his arm around the crying figure and attempted to comfort her. "Hey…. How long did you say she was with you?" He asked softly. Ashleigh hiccupped slightly. "As long as I have been around. About fourteen years." She said sniffling again. Mikey gave her a small smile. "If she had been with you that long then you know she will be treated extremely well by the big guy upstairs don't you?" He asked and Ashleigh nodded. "Well if you know she will be up in heaven then you know she will be waiting for you. You loved her like no other probably and she is grateful for that. Sure it will hurt like shell for a few weeks knowing she is gone. But once you start accepting she is waiting high in the clouds to greet you with a big slobbery kiss, than you will feel better." Ashleigh wiped away the tears and faced the turtle. "What are you getting at?" She asked with a hiccup.

"All I am saying is smile. Sadie is probably sad to see you like this. Crying over her when it was her time. She would love to see a smile on your face wouldn't she?" Mikey asked. Ashleigh nodded a bit to the turtle. "Well than smile. It will make Sadie happy to see you happy." Mikey said. Ashleigh rubbed her nose a bit and nodded. "You're right Mikey…." She said and gave him a sad smile a bit of happiness in her eyes. Mikey grinned at her then looked up, for it seemed to get brighter out. Right next to the north star was another star, shining just as bright. "Hey, I think Sadie is watching you right now." He said pointing up to the star. She looked up and gasped, a large smile on her face. The star shimmered over the pair brightly. Mikey smiled to the star then to the girl. "You should probably head home. Your family must be worried sick." He said giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Ok I will." She said turning to walk away. Suddenly she turned and hugged Mikey tightly. "Thank you Mikey. You are an amazing person. I hope I can see you again." Mikey nodded to her. "I do too. Goodbye Ashleigh." He said hugging her back, then ran back towards the city, eyes looking towards the new shining star. "Farwell Sadie. I hope you find peace where you are." He said as the star twinkled towards him.

Heaven has gained a new angle and the night gained a new star.


End file.
